Referring to FIG. 1, a bed disclosed in Japan Laid-Open No. 6820-3B is illustrated. In this prior art, a soft pad 31 is installed between the springs 20 of the bed cushion 10. The upper and lower sides of the spring 20 are installed with an upper soft pad 32 and a lower soft pad 33, respectively. The spring 20 has an upper ring 21 and a lower ring 22. The upper ring 21 and lower ring 22 clamp the pad 31 so that adjacent springs 20 are spaced by a pad 31. The upper pad 32 and lower pad 33 are installed to clamp the upper and lower surfaces of the spring 20. An elastic pad 40 is installed on the upper pad 32. The elastic pad 40 is formed by a plurality of small pads 41. In assembly the elastic pad 40, two sheets of pads 32 are enclosed by two pieces of cloths 42 at two sides and the cloths are seamed to form a plurality of small pads 41, as shown in FIG. 1.
By above mentioned components, when the bed cushion 10 is pressed, since gravitation force is buffered by soft pad 31, the pressure applied upon the spring is reduced. By the soft pad 31 between the springs 20, the springs 20 are isolated effectively so that when a force is applied to the spring, it will not be pulled away. Thus the bed will not collapse.
Although this prior art has improved some defects in prior art designs by using the pad structure, the interactions between the springs 20 are still strong. Thereby, the actions of one user lying on the bed will greatly affect another people lying aside the user.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel design which can improve the defects in the prior art, in that the response in one action will not affect other sections far away from the section with a force applied thereon.